It's My Destiny
by KarleighStock
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's AND the wolves have to leave for a while, leaving her all alone once again. Her cousin comes down for a visit to Forks and Bella learns a dark secret about her family. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**__**_What happens when the Cullen's AND the wolves have to leave for a while leaving her all alone once again. Her cousin comes down for a visit and learns a dark secret about her family. How will she cope? _

**This takes place a few months after New Moon. Eclipse nor Breaking Dawn never happened. *Disclaimer* i do not own twilight or their characters but the story line is all mine. Please R&R. -K.**

Chapter 1)

The bell rang making me jump out of my seat and come out of my thinking. I blinked a few times and went to gather my things off the table but he already had everything in his hands. "Love, what had you so deep in thought?" Edward asked walking me out of the classroom.

"Oh, it was nothing." I really didn't want to share what I was thinking about. Since lately I don't remember most of what I've been thinking. I bit my lip as he nodded. He reached for my hand. We walked through the hallways, hand in hand, and I grabbed my keys from my backpack. Edward smiled and snatched the keys from me.

"Bella, you're not driving home given the fact you have been spacing out lately. I'll drive you home." He chuckled and smiled his crooked smile that I loved.

Edward and I walked to my car and he helped me into the passenger seat. I buckled my seat belt as he walked, human pace, to the driver's side. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Edward put one hand on the steering wheel and placed his other hand on my lap. I looked over at him slightly shocked. 'H-he never did this before.' I thought to myself. That's when I realized weren't heading in the direction of my house. I was avid.

Edward rubbed my leg as he drove forward. After about fifteen minutes of driving he pulled the car into a clear vacant field. He parked the car and faced me. He moved his hand from my leg to my back and pulled me close to him. I smiled and looked into his eyes. Edward stroked the back of my hair and ran his hand down my back onto my butt. I froze completely baffled. Okay something was definitely up, he never acts like this. He never wanted to go this far. His eyes locked with mine then he leaned down and kissed me. I had a feeling he knew that I knew something was up. I knew I only had seconds before my mind took over.

It was too late. I climbed onto his lap and he placed his hands on my butt. He kissed me passionately. I tangled my hands into his bronze hair. Edward pushed me up against his body so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed my neck and ran his up my back towards my bra. I pulled back. "Edward this isn't like you. What's up? What's wrong? Why are you suddenly into doing this?" The questions just flew out of my mouth without hesitation. As much as I wanted this, I feared that something was up.

He sighed and looked up at me. "Bella, I was going to wait to tell u this…but…my family and I need to go visit a clan from the South. They are in need of help and Carlisle offered our help. I don't want to go because I didn't want to leave you. But if they didn't need the whole family I would stay. If I was positive that it's not dangerous then I would bring you with us. But I'm not sure. And I was going to do it with you to keep you pleased and not so sad when I have to leave." He said quietly. I just looked at him. He's joking, right?

"Y-you're leaving?" I climbed off his lap sadly and stared out the window seat.

"Yes Bella I am. I'm so sorry." He cradled my face in his hands.

"Forget it, just take me home please. I have a lot of homework to do." Edward's facial expression mirrored mine. Sad. He nodded and started the car.

When we arrived at my house, Charlie, my dad, was home. I slumped my backpack over my shoulder and climbed out of the truck. "I love you," Edward whispered.

"Love you." I said back to him walking away from the truck with my keys in my hand. He got out of my truck and disappeared into the woods. I looked back for him but he was already gone. I walked inside the house to Charlie, who already ordered pizza and was watching ESPEN. I threw myself onto the couch and Charlie looked up from the TV.

"Bells? What's wrong?" Charlie questioned.

I spoke into the couch pillow. "Edward and his family are going away for a while and they don't know exactly how long they'll be." I teared up in the pillow but I wouldn't look up at Charlie. I don't want him see me cry over Edward. Charlie patted my shoulder. "Awe, Bells, it'll be okay. I'm here for you and so are your other friends."

I smiled and looked up whipping my tears. "Thanks dad."

I went into the kitchen to get a slice of pizza. Jake was sitting at the table. I whispered. "What the hell Jake. What if Charlie sees you in here!?" Jake laughed slightly.

"He knows I'm here Bella." He smiled "Right Charlie?" Charlie murmured yes as Jake got up, pulling me into a big bear hug. I gasped.

"Jake- can't- breath!" I hit his arm as he released me. I kissed his cheek and grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and tossed him one. I burst out laughing as he never waited for the soda to settle and the soda squirted all over his face as he opened it.

Jake tried to give me a hug, a sticky hug, so I screamed and ran up the stairs. Charlie looked back at us laughing as Jake chased me up the stairs. 'Just like the old days,' I thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

I sat on my bed with Jacob after everything calmed down and was talking with him. It's been a while since we have talked. I like it. "So, want to hang out tomorrow? I could come over to your house and we could go to La Push or work on the Rabbit." I said excitedly.

Jacob, who was no longer sticky from the soda, looked at me. "Hang tomorrow? With me?" He seemed a little confused. "I thought u would be hanging with Cullen boy like you always do."

I sighed slightly. "Well, Edward said that he and his family are leaving for a while..." I trailed off trying to fight back tears.

"He's leaving? What that's not fair to u! How could he. I could rip his head off for that." Jacob let out a low growl and I placed my hand on his arm and shook my head no. As in don't do it. I couldn't stand to see Edward hurt as much as it's killing me that he's leaving.

"Jacob, I just want to hang out and not worry about this. He won't be long. He'll be back very soon." I shifted my weight on the bed and laid my head back onto my pillow. Jacob lay quietly beside me and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm here for you, Bells. Forever and always. Don't forget that okay." Jacob continued to talk as I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke up I was under my covers and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I guess he had gone home. I stood up, a little too quickly and fell to the ground. Ugh, I'm such a klutz sometimes. I stood up slowly and when I looked up Jacob was in the door way. "I thought you went home?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head no. "After I realized you fell asleep I covered you up and went downstairs. Charlie said it was alright that I stay the night as long as I stayed downstairs." He paused to laugh. "It's funny how Charlie doesn't trust But I slept on the couch. No big deal." He smiled. "I heard the thump form downstairs. Are you okay?" Jacob crossed my bedroom in 2 long strides and took my head in his hands. "Did you bump your head?"

"I'm fine Jacob. I landed on my hands and I didn't bump my head." I laughed at him. I love how much he cares for me. He's so scared that I'm going to get hurt. He's so nice. I moved out from under him and went towards my closet and grabbed clothes. I went to the bathroom to get changed and walked back to him. "Okay, where to now?"

**Edwards POV **

I disappeared into the woods and was out of sight from her house. I could faintly hear her talking to, who I presume is, Charlie. I ran home to the house and went inside. I was a little bummed. I don't want to leave my Bella. Never in my existence. Not again. I could hear everyone's thoughts and it started to annoy me. All they were thinking about was the trip. Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie were out hunting in groups.

'_Everyone needs to stay calm. We don't know what we are up against._' Jasper thought as calmness overwhelmed me and I looked at him.

'_I have to make sure everyone has packed everything_.' Esme thought while rushing around upstairs.

Alice was having a vision but trying to keep me out of it by thinking random things. '_A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z. Oh my gosh, I wonder how Tonya is. I wonder if her fashion sense changed.'_

I had to get out of the house. I rushed out the door back into the woods and headed for Bella's house. I can't leave things like this between us. I stood at the edge of the woods by her house and I could hear her talking to someone.

"So, want to hang out tomorrow? I could come over to your house and we could go to La Push or work on the Rabbit." I heard Bella say with excitement in her voice.

The person replied in a deep voice. "Hang tomorrow? With me? I thought u would be hanging with Cullen boy like you always do." I let out a soft growl as he called me "Cullen boy". Why does Bella have a guy in her bedroom? I don't recognize the voice at all.

I heard her sigh slightly. "Well, Edward said that he and his family are leaving for a while..." As she said that I could tell she was holding back tears. No, Bella dear don't cry. I love you. So much and I wish I was there holding you and telling you that myself.

"He's leaving? What that's not fair to u! How could he. I could rip his head off for that." The guy let out a low growl. Why is he growling at me? Rip my head off? Who is he kidding? He'd be dead in minutes!

"Jacob, I just want to hang out and not worry about this. He won't be long. He'll be back very soon." I heard her weight shift and his as well. Jacob? His name is Jacob? Oh I hope not Jacob Black. How dare she let him in her room? I know they are friends and all but really. This isn't right.

"I'm here for you, Bells. Forever and always. Don't forget that okay." Jacob said to her. I climbed up the side of the house and saw Jacob and Bella lying in bed. Bella fast asleep next to him. He put his arm around her.

'_I know you are there bloodsucker. I'm not a fool. I hear you._' I heard Jacob. '_You don't know how much you hurt her. Don't bother trying to talk to her tomorrow. We will be hanging out on the reservation all day. No bloodsuckers allowed. Just leave her be_.' I watched him get out of bed and cover her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and smirked a little.

I spoke low. "Keep your hands off her Mutt. If you don't I will drag you outside of that house and fight you."

'_Bring it on._' Jacob thought as I let out a snarl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well apparently according to my dads girlfriend I drank waaay too much caffeine. lol. So, in order to please her and "calm down" I decided to sit down and write Chapter 3. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to Review. I'd greatly appreciate. If you have any ideas you would like to see in this story also let me know, I'll try to as best as i can but i already know where i want to go with this :) -K.**

Chapter 3)

**Edward's POV**

Jacob dropped down from the window and held his hands up in front of him defensively. "Listen, I don't want to fight with you because we both know how much pain that would cause Bella. Look, you are leaving with your family and you don't know how long you will be. Just let me spend some time with her and make her happy because I am leaving in week…" He trailed off with his arms falling to his side.

I looked at him and just nodded. I might regret this later, but as long as my love is happy. "Okay, but if I find out that you made a move on her or even hurt her in any way possible, I will come back here and personally kill you myself." I waited until he nodded to continue. "Please just let me spend an hour with her while she sleeps so I can remember her scent and see her before I leave because they are planning to leave tonight for a head start instead of tomorrow afternoon."

'_Go ahead bloodsucker. I'll be back in an hour. I have to check in with the pack anyway. I need to tell Sam where I'm at for the night.' _After Jacob's thought he disappeared into the woods heading towards the Reservation.

I climbed up her wall and slid thru her window. I sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner of her room and watched her sleep. Her hair sprawled all over her pillow and her blanket half on her body and half off the bed. Her mouth was open in a slight 'o' form. She began to murmur in her sleep. "No…no…You can't." There was silence for a moment as her breathing hitched up_. _"Don't hurt him!" She almost screamed that in her sleep.

I stood up and walked over to Bella and hummed her lullaby. As I covered her up while humming her breathing evened out and she sighed in her sleep. I brushed my fingers over her cheek ever so gently. I smiled as she smiled. I sat back in the rocking chair and watched her sleep peacefully until I heard Jacob approaching the house. "I'm sorry, love." I whispered. I jumped out of her window and nodded to Jacob as he emerged from the trees and went on my way to hunt.

I came across a deer and tackled it in my vampire speed and easily drained it of blood. It filled me quite well but not well enough. I will have to hunt again when we get to Denali. They have Polar bears there, one of my favorites. I wiped the blood from my mouth and walked into the meadow that was known as mine and Bella's.

'_How come I couldn't see you for a while earlier? You disappeared for a good amount of time? No one heard from you. And then you disappeared again and I didn't get a vision after that. I thought something happened to you! So, I came to check.' _Alice's thoughts rang through my head as she approached closer.

I groaned. "Please leave me be, Alice. I need to be alone right now. I'm leaving Bella for a while and I'm a little upset. Just please. Oh, and I was speaking with Jacob Black earlier. He was at Bella's tonight. The pack is leaving in a week so he was visiting her." Alice never came into my line of view so I figured she turned back and went home to fill the family in.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_He's so nice. I moved out from under him and went towards my closet and grabbed clothes. I went to the bathroom to get changed and walked back to him. "Okay, where to now?"_

Chapter 4)

Bella's POV

"Hmm, how about we go to La Push Beach?" Jacob smiled over at me. I nodded and grabbed my back up bag from out of my closet. I don't own a bathing suit. I mean unless Alice buys me one that is. But she normally keeps them at her house. So, I just swim in my clothes and bring dry ones to change into. Jacob and I head towards my truck and got in. I started it as it made a loud bang which didn't seem too good.

I made my way to the reservation and Jacob stayed extremely quiet. "Everything okay?" I quickly glanced over at him but looked right back at the road to keep concentrated. With my luck, if I looked away long enough, I'd crash. He only answered me with a nod when I glanced at him again. Strange. It took us 15 minutes to arrive at the beach and within minutes I was running towards the water. Clumsy me tripped and fell face first into the sand. I sat up, way too quickly, spitting sand out of my mouth then gripping my head.

"Geez, Bells! Be more careful." Jacob, my sun, let out a chuckle.

"Easy for you to say. You have the best balance in the world being a werewolf and all." I whispered. "You've got coordination, strength, and the warmth." I moved my hand in front of me gesturing to all of him. He sighed and picked me up and ran into the water getting a few stares at us as I screamed bloody murder.

After Jacob and I had swam for hours, with him taking me cliff diving too, we went back to his place to change and chill in the garage. "I haven't been here since…" I trailed off and looked away as I ran my finger over the bikes that were once ours.

Jacob sighed. "Bells…" He started of quietly. "I need to tell you something." I stayed quiet and waited for him to go on. "T-the pack and I are leaving in a few days. A tribe East from us got in contact with the elders and asked if we could come there to teach their generation of 'Shape Shifters' you know?" it wasn't really a question but I nodded. "And the thing is we will be gone for a while. Probably the same amount of time as the uh- Cullen's. I'm so sorry. I had no idea how and when to tell you this."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Jacob had wiped some falling tears. "So, you knew… that the Cullen's were leaving and the pack was leaving but you didn't say anything?" My voice picked up in a harsh manner. "You didn't have the decency to even tell me- your best friend! Instead you hide it from me for god knows how long and then you're going to hanging out with me acting like you were never going to leave? You basically lead me on." I glared at him furiously.

"I don't want to see you or Edward Cullen ever again!" I shot up and with it knowing it grabbed the keys to my truck from Jacobs hand started it. I drove home as fast as my truck would allow. It slowly started to slow down and I mentally cursed at myself. No, not now. My old truck came to a complete stop as it swuealed and died. I stepped out of the truck and start walked home, a good eight miles.

When I arrived finally home Charlie was still at work which means Edward and his family was no longer here. I decided to start dinner since I will be seeing Charlie shortly.

Charlie walked in as the fried chicken was being finished up and the Macaroni and she was being dished out onto the plates. We ate in silence like we always do until he brought up a sore subject. "The Cullen's leave yet?" He said looking down at his plate.

"Yes, and Jake is leaving too for a while. Sucks when I won't have him around here." I was moving my fork in circles on my plate around my food.

The doorbell rang and Charlie got up with the dishes. I went to answer the door hoping it wasnt going to be Jake. I was glad it was but completely shocked. Much to my surprise I started into the sharp blue eyes I have missed for so long. "Bella Bear, it's been to long!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I was told that we might lose a power for a day or two because of hurricane Sandy. So I wrote and updated this chapter before that happens. Please Read & Review. (:**

Chapter 5)

**Bella POV**

I stood there staring at him. Is this a dream? I could finally find my voice to speak. I was staring into his sharp blue eyes. It's been years since I last saw him. "Bells, who's at the do-" Charlie cut off mid-sentence when he bounded the corner to see who was here. "Nick, is that you?" Charlie was flabbergasted.

"Sure is, Uncle Charlie!" Nick said excitedly and stood on the front porch before us. "Um, are you guys going to invite me in, or just stand here and gawk over me?" He said with shakiness in his voice. I moved over and motioned him in as he gave a grateful smile

"Nick, you are welcomed to stay as long as you like. I'm sure you know that. You're always welcomed. I've told you from day one." Charlie smiled and went out on the porch and grabbed Nick's suit case.

Nick hugged my dad. "It's like you read my mind. I won't stay long. Only until I find a place out here then I'll be out of your hair."

My head snapped up. "You're moving here?!" I basically screamed making myself jump. I embraced Nick with a welcoming hug. "I'm so excited! It will be like old times." I grinned as old memories flooded back.

_Flashback_

_I was sprawled on the floor with my magazines when Nick came barging in the door. "Let's go get up Miss Lazy Butt. We are going out to a party. I got us invited." He grinned sheepishly._

_"But Nick," I whined, "I'm only an eighth grader and you're a sophomore. No one is going to want me there!" I looked at the floor. He placed his hand under my chin and moved my head upward to look at him. _

_"No Buts, you are going. Trust me you're going to have fun!" He placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded. I sighed as I got up to get ready._

_When we arrived at the party I felt a little- unwelcomed. When Brianna, Nick's girlfriend at that time, opened the door she just glared at me. My hair fell in front of my face as I looked at my hands. "Tell me you're babysitting her right?" She snorted at Nick and he shook his head no stepping into her house pulling me in with him._

_The party was full of sophomores, juniors, and seniors- at least that's what I was overhearing from their conversations. No freshman what-so- ever and that made me the youngest at this party. Nick had made me dress up nice and curl my hair. He told me I looked old enough for the party. I just stayed off into the corner. Just two more weeks of dealing with this and I'll be shipped back to my moms. I was only here visiting Charlie for half of the summer and most of all to see my favorite cousin Nick._

_"What's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone during a party?" Whoever said that snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up into a pair of brown eyes. _

_"Excuse me?" I said._

_The person leaned in close with his hand on the wall behind me leaning towards me. "I said, what's a girl like you doing all alone during a party? Hmm?" I could smell the alcohol radiating off his breathe. Great he's drunk. He tucked some hair behind my ears and looked down at me. I could even speak. "How 'bout me and you go somewhere young lady." By the way he called me young I had a feeling he thought I was a freshman or sophomore while he was a senior. _

_He tugged my arm towards the stairs and I already knew I was weak so I obediently followed. My eyes grew wide as we climbed the stairs and he stopped in front of a bedroom door. I realized what he wanted to do. He wanted to have his way with me. I pulled back from him a little scared. I haven't even had my first kiss yet and this drunken man wanted to take my virginity. _

_He gripped my arm tightly and I cried out in pain. "OW." Obviously no one would hear me with this music playing so loud. He pushed me into the bed room and next thing I knew it he had me pinned to the bed and was now licking my neck. I let out a soft whimper._

_"Oh you like that, huh, baby?" He smirked and unzipped the side of my strapless dress with his free hand. A small tear fell from my right eye. _

_Just then the door was being flung open by a furious Nick and he took one look at me and I saw the hurt in his eyes. I could read him. He felt sorry for bring me here and letting this happen without him knowing. He was hurt because of the express on my face. He was furious. Without hesitation he ripped the guy off me and was punching him square in the face. When Nick was satisfied with what he did he picked me up in his arms and carried me downstairs and headed towards the front door. Brianna shot me a sorry-like glance and I looked at her with tears in my eyes. _

_Nick dropped me off at home and explained to Charlie what happened. Nick was still furious and shaking. When he left the house that was the last time I saw him for the last two weeks there in forks._

I sighed bringing me back to present. While I was lost in thought, and Charlie had already gotten Nick situated and his stuff taken up to the guest room. They were sitting in the living room watching ESPEN. Ha, typical men. I giggled softly and went up to my room. My phone lay on my side table as the light flashed on the corner indicating that I had a message. Quite a lot actually. Jacob had texted me five times, two missed calls, and two voicemails from him. Edward had sent me five texts, had three missed calls, and four voicemails. Alice texted me once, had called me twice and left one voice mail. I decided to listen to the voicemails- most of them that is.

"Bella. Why did you take off like that? Are you back home? Bella call me back!" _Jacob._

"Bella… please answer me back! Call me or text me or something! I'm worried. You haven't called me to tell me you got in alright!" _Jacob again._

"Love, it's around lunch time and I was called to tell you we will be leaving shortly. I love you. Give me a call back."_ Edward._

"Bella, why haven't you answered any of my texts or calls? Are you mad at me? I'm so sorry. If there was any other choice I would have stayed. I'm so sorry. Please call me back." _Edward again. _

"Bella! Are you okay? Alice can't see your future no more! Bella, Bella please tell me you're okay. Please call me!" _Edward once again. _Sigh.

"Hey sis! I was just calling to check up on you..." _Alice. _Her message was short.

I sighed and sat on my bed and picked up my phone and dialed Edwards's number. After the first ring he picked up. "Bella?" He asked frantically.

"Yes." Was all I could say. I was a little hurt.

"Thank god you are okay! But I don't understand why Alice couldn't see your future." There was a door shutting in the background. I'm guessing they were already at the Denali's. That was confirmed when there was an unfamiliar female voice near Edward trying to flirt with him while on the phone with me. I gritted my teeth.

"Look, Edward I'm fine. I guess Charlie and I will be spending a lot of our time down on the Reservation with Billy. Sorry to scare you. You seem _busy_." I said through my teeth and hung up. I turned my phone off so I wouldn't have to deal with Edward trying to keep calling me. And now that was staying off.

There was a knock on my door. "Bell? It's Nick. Charlie got called into the night shift so it'd just you and me so I thought we could hang out. Can you unlock the door?" I jumped up and threw the door open. "I'll take that as a yes." He stepped in and stared at my rocking chair.

I motioned him to my bed to sit with me. "It's been so long! I missed you." I smiled. "How long are you staying for?"

"Um, at Uncle Charlie's house until my buddies and I are about to get the apartment in town then I'll be staying a long time, Bells." He looked at me as my smile brightened. "So how have you been? And Aunt Reene? I haven't seen her since her and mom got into the huge fight seven years ago. What can you expect from grudge holding sisters?" He laughed nervously.

"What did happen between them?" I said playing with my fingers on my lap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween guys! haha. Hurricane Sandy wasn't too bad here. I was able to write this chapter since there was nothing else to do lol. ****Please Read & Review**

* * *

Chapter 6)

It has been a few weeks since the Cullen's and the pack left Forks. Edward tries to call me daily but I don't ever pick up. He was flirting allowing a girl to flirt with him while I was on the phone with him. I later found out her name when I talked to Alice. It was Tanya. She had always had a crush on him. I had that feeling that maybe, just maybe he won't come home and he will stay with her. I shuddered away from the thought. Jacob left four days after I had visited him.

He tried to visit before he left but I pushed him away. I thought about the night when Nick was in my room.

_Flash back _

_Nick looked around the room. "What happened? Um, I'm not so sure what happened but it must have been real bad in order to make them not talk to each other for so long." He got quiet and didn't look at me. I could tell that he wasn't telling the truth._

_I brushed it off knowing that when its time, he will tell me the truth. It still bothered me though. Knowing that he is keeping something from me. "Hey, Nick, I'm exhausted. Can I just go to bed?" I sighed._

_"Yeah, sure Bells." Just then the phone rang and as he ran down stairs he yelled up. "I got it just go to bed!" I tip toed out of bed and stood at the top of the stairs and listened. Nick was speaking. "Hello? Swan residence." He was quiet for a moment. "She's not able to talk right now. May I ask who's calling?" Again Nick fell quiet. "Oh it's you," He spat out with annoyance. "You're the one that left her and now she's miserable. I'm here to help her." Who was he talking to? Edward? Jacob? Or… my mom?_

_ I was so confused and my head hurt that I went back to bed and fell asleep. When I woke up Charlie was at work and Nick was already awake with breakfast sitting on the table._

I got out of bed and went downstairs. Nick was at his house with his friends, who I haven't met yet, and he said he would be stopping by later. I made myself some coffee and sat at the kitchen table. The phone rang and without looking the caller ID I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bella? Thank god! I've been trying to call you every day." Edward's voice came through the phone line.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I became quiet and the only think you could hear was our breathing. I yawned slightly and rubbed my eyes. They started to sting.

"You sound tired, love. How much sleep did you have?" I didn't answer and I kept rubbing my eyes. They hurt so much. I let out a small painful cry. "Bella?! Sweetie!?" Edward's voice was panicked. Just then I heard someone banging on my front door and I let out, yet again, another small painful cry while rubbing my eyes.

The front door flew open. "Bells!" Nick's voice screamed. "Bella! Oh my god!" He spoke again but this time right next to me. I'm not sure when I ended up on the floor in a ball but Nick was picking me up as I rubbed my eyes more. I whimpered. Voices buzzed through the house phone and I only imagined them to be the panicked family of Edward Cullen.

A cool wetness streamed down my face and I cried out again. I was blinded. I was hurt. I couldn't see at all. What the hell was happening to me? I was shifted in Nick's arms. "Her eyes," he started while talking into the phone, "t-they're bleeding." He sounded so scared and there was pity in his voice. My eyes are bleeding? Is that possible?

"I'm going to have to have her call you later. I need to get her to the hospital!" He spat into the phone. The phone was slammed against the counter and I felt a slight breeze and the heat of the sun on my face. We must be outside. I was laid on leather and a car door was shut and then another was opened. "Don't worry, Bells. Just stay with me." The car door was shut again and the car purred to life and we were speeding down the road.

Nick must have been speeding because I could hear siren's behind us. He pulled over and I could feel the car shaking beneath me. The window was rolled down. "Sir, have you realized you were speeding?"

"Yes I realized that. My cousin, Bella Swan she's the Chief's daughters, she is injured and I need to get her to the hospital as quick as I can. Her eyes are bleeding. Please escort us and call in the Chief." Nick pleaded with the man. The man huffed and walked off and we were off racing down the road again with the sirens blaring.

It seems like moments later we had stopped. I could hear shouting. And it seemed to get muffled as I fell deeper into darkness. It seemed so familiar then, almost like deja` vu. It reminded me of when I jumped off the cliff in La Push and nearly died to see Edward and hear his voice. Jacob's screams muffled by the water trapped in my ears as he pounded on my chest to get me to release the water in my lungs. He was successful with that. Water flowed out of my mouth and I was brought back to the reality in front of me.

I could hear Charlie's worried voice. "What do you mean her eyes where just bleeding!?"

"I came to the house to pick her up like I promised. And when I came on the porch I heard her scream and she sounded in pain. Uncle Charlie, I'm so sorry I broke your door down I will pay for a new one. When I got to her she was rubbing her eyes and when her hands went away I saw blood. It scared me to death, Uncle Charlie and so I rushed her here!" Nick spoke softly. I saw nothing but blackness.

I shifted uneasily in my bed and my hands automatically went to my face. There was gauze covering my eyes. Now, I was dreadfully scared. What caused this? A new vampire in town that has this kind of power. Power that can harm me from the inside out? The door of the room had opened.

"Ahh, Bella you're awake. That's good darling." Dr. Gerandy had said. His voice was so familiar to me now and I didn't need to see him at all to know who he was. He was the doctor that had seen me all those times while the Cullen's were gone months ago. There were papers shuffling and more footsteps coming into the room. "Ah, well nothing seems to be wrong. Just a freak accident I suppose. Let's take the bandages off. Shall we?"

"Yes, please do." I said softly. Someone grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze and someone sighed loudly. Must be Charlie and Nick in here.

The gauze was being slowly removed and the light was blinding. I blinked multiple times to get my eyes accustomed to the lights. There were gasps and I looked up into three shocked sets of eyes. I looked around nervously. "What? Is it that bad?" Charlie and Dr. Gerandy couldn't take their eyes off me.

"Bells, your eyes…" Charlie's breathe caught in his throat and he stopped mid- sentence. I was now completely scared. What's the matter with them? I looked from Dr. Gerandy to Charlie and then to Nick. None of them answering me.

* * *

**What happened to her eyes? Is Bella okay? Do you have any clue to what's going to happen next? ;) Please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ***

**I just want to thank all of you that is following my story and reviewing it. It really means a lot to me. THANK YOU.**

**guest 1: Haha, i'm sorry for the cliff hanger(; but it's what i do to draw out some suspense. Thank you. **

**Crimson-Midnight-Moon: Thank you. You will know soon enough what happens. lol.**

**psychovamirefreak- LOVE the username (; lol but thank you very much.**

**guest 2: I've updated (As you can see) but thank you! I'm so glad you like this story. (:**

**reobsessed: Thank you so much for all your kind words. You've been with me from the start. I'm happy you are liking this story! I love your story too btw. Cliff hangers are my specialty so you should start getting used to them (; And as for your guesses, you'll just have to wait and see. A lot will be explained this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 7)

There they stood just staring at me. Was it really that bad? I threw my legs over the side of the hospital bed and pushed myself up. I stood up too quickly, and was momentarily dizzy. I took the IV out of my arm and made my way to the bathroom. They won't tell me what's wrong then I will find out myself. Hmpf.

I turned into the bathroom with the light automatically turning on and I stared into the mirror. I almost fell backwards in shock. It can't be. Is it even possible? My eyes, my beautiful, brown eyes are no more. My once chocolate brown eyes were now replaced with an icy blue. I rubbed my eyes a few times hoping that I was dreaming this. Surely I wasn't because my father and my doctor saw the same thing.

With nothing negative showing up on the tests, Dr. Gerandy released me and Nick was driving my home since Charlie had to get back to the station. The ride home was quiet and Nick was gripping the steering wheel. Did I do something that upset him? Had I hit him somehow when he was trying to help me? I couldn't recall. All I remember was the pain and burning sensation. I sighed as we pulled up to my house.

I unlocked the front door and went into the living room. Nick followed me inside and he shut and locked the front door. "We need to talk." I looked up at him giving him the look that tells him to continue. "There's something about our family that you do not know. Your mom tried to keep it from you but it is happening. Your boyfriend is a vampire and your best friend is a werewolf." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I know about them. I know you were even bitten. God damn it, Bella, you could have died! Their bit can kill our kind!" He shut up quickly and I knew by then he had said too much.

"Kill our kind?" I questioned him. "What do you mean?" My eyebrows rose up.

Nick sighed. "You'll find out sooner or later so why not now, huh?" He laughed nervously. "Well, our family is made up of witches. It is carried to you through your mother's side and surprisingly Charlie's side too. But Charlie doesn't know about witches. He was never raised in the witch family because he was adopted and never went through a hardship to experience the transformation. Your mom never wanted you to become a witch. That's what happened between my mom and yours. My mom believes every child has the right to know their birth rights but your mom disagreed."

I finally found my voice to speak. "What hardship put you through your transformation?" I asked curiously.

He didn't look me in the eye. He stared at the floor. "Remember when I took you to that party that one summer? Well, when we were there I noticed you had disappeared and I asked around to see if anyone saw you leave. Someone said they saw Dave take you upstairs. My heart froze at that point. I was searching through ever room upstairs. When I finally found you," he sighed, "I was outraged. He was on top of you and I was so upset. I wanted to murder him. He was about to rape you, my baby cousin. And I wouldn't have known! I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to. I blamed myself for bringing you there. When I finally got you out of there and safely at home I went back to the house with mom and I collapsed in the kitchen. It had started."

I took in everything that he had said. Nick began to speak again. "As for you, your hardship was recent. You lost your boyfriend and best friend. And I only assume it wasn't the first. But that is what caused your transformation. Bella, the eyes aren't the only thing that will change about you. Your hair will change next. Your hair will become a caramel color brown and you will have blonde highlights. Your height, oh god, probably the most painful. You will be four foot ten and that gives you the advantage of speed. I know this is a lot to take in but it needs to be said. Like I said earlier, a bite from a werewolf or a vampire could kill our kind. We have to be very careful. We have to make sure all the venom from a vampire is sucked out and for a werewolf we have special cream that you must carry. Our job is to hunt down vampires and werewolves and keep the peace. Bella, it is our destiny."

Nick still wouldn't look at me. I moved closer to him and leaned my head onto his shoulder. "What do I need to know?" He sighed and stood up grabbing my hand.

Nick lead me to the kitchen and he sat down dragging me next to him. "We need to teach you spells. There's a lot of them but don't worry it'll be easy. Then we must show you your new weapons. And from there, we train and train and train. You'll be a pro in no time. Finally, we must give you the tattoo. It's like a branding and shows you who your family is and what you are. The best thing is, the tattoo doesn't show up unless you use your power, so that means no one will know."

I took in everything in contently. I nodded as he explained. But one thing stood out. He said 'we'. Who are the others? It was if he could read my thoughts because he explained it to me. "There are a few of us. Sadly, you are the only girl. The leader is Stefan Caverly. Next, there is Rayne Parker (Pronounced like Rain Parker), then there is Brayden James and then Zachary Stockwell. Of course there is me, Nicholas Barrett. Now, there is you, Bella Swan." I looked at him in disbelief. Did he seriously know what I was thinking?

"Yes." Nick looked directly at me. I gasped.

_'Bella, one of our powers is to communicate through our minds. Sort of like the Shape shifters but we have more control. We control what we want our brothers, and now sister, to see. We can block them. Edward was never able to read your mind because this power blocks his gift, unless the guard is down. Then he can read anything on your mind.' _I nearly fell out of my chair. I was gripping onto the side of the table to keep me upward. Nick looked at me beaming with joy. I saw right in his mind of how I looked. I looked completely shocked yet excited for what was to come. And to be honest, that was exactly how I feel.

I felt my lips slowly mirror Nick's smile. _'I am ready.'_ I thought to him and he nodded holding out his hand to me.

* * *

**Please REVIEW (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you are liking it so far! :) I enjoy writing this story and i'd appreciate it if you could review, it makes me more motivated to writing this faster. I want to thank those who have review for the last chapter and i hope some of your questions were answered. What happens now? read and find out :) (I have 3 different POVs). ENJOY!**

Chapter 8)

**Bella's POV**

Nick and I ran out of my house not even bothering to lock the door. Charlie will be home shortly. We went to Nick's car and got in. After driving for a good twenty minutes we arrived at a huge house. I was speechless. Oh, how Esme would just love to design this house on the inside. I placed my hand over my heart as it felt like it was being squeezed. I shouldn't talk about Esme, or the Cullen's, it hurts too much right now. Nick shut off the car and shot me a loving smile.

Before we could get out of the car there were four guys descending down the front porch. I assume they are my new brothers Nick told me about. One of them threw my door open and nearly yanked me out. He pulled me into a big bear hug. And it immediately reminded me of Emmett, my big teddy bear. He used to hug me all the time. My eyes were wide and then he spoke. "Hi, I'm Brayden." He quickly put me down when he took in my expression.

"H-Hi." I stuttered. Brayden looked like he was about 20 or 21 years old, roughly Nick's age. He had blue eyes that seemed tie-dyed. They were a light blue with a dark blue tint. His face was well-rounded, not in a chubby way. His blonde hair was layered and laid on his face perfectly. Brayden's smile grew as I looked him over. He wasn't short like Nick said I would turn out to be. He seemed average height for a guy. When I finally looked away I saw three others standing there behind Brayden. I cleared my throat.

"Ah, yes I'm sorry where are my manners," Brayden said with a friendly smile. "This is Stefan, our leader." He pointed to a Blonde haired guy that looked to be around 24. His hair was messy and a little lengthy. His eyes were baby blue as well and had a tint of light purple to them. I wonder if all leaders have two different colors in their eyes, because right now it seems like everyone has just blue or different shades of blue. Brayden spoke again. "This is Zachary or Zach for short." He pointed to the guy next to Stefan. He had dirty blonde hair which was short and spiked. He had blue eyes as well as everyone else. They were aqua blue.

Brayden moved towards Nick who was speaking with someone. "And this is Rayne." He had caramel-like hair, just like me. Rayne looked to be my age, 17 years old. I looked up into his eyes and was mesmerized. They were baby blue and they had a gray tint around the edges. His hair was medium-length and some hair fell in front of his face like bangs and it looked cute. I couldn't look away. I scanned his body and he was surely athletic. Rayne was well-defined and he had muscles like your typical Abercrombie & Fitch or Calvin Klein underwear model. I bit my lip and tore my eyes away from him.

"Hi everyone, I'm Bella, Nick's cousin." I spoke softly and they all nodded. Of course they knew who I was. Rayne seemed to look down at the ground. Maybe he caught me staring at him. I blushed slightly.

**Rayne's POV**

She was beautiful as Brayden pulled her out of the car. Nick sighed and stood by me. We watched as Brayden introduced him and she looked him over. "You know, she had brown eyes before the transformation." I tried to imagine her with brown eyes but couldn't. Her icy blue eyes now suited her well. She was breath-taking. Brayden introduced Stefan next.

"That's hard to imagine. She's pretty with the blue eyes. She seems like a wonderful person. Nick, how could you get your cousin into this mess. You know how hard it is and the difficulty to it. The sacrifice she is willing to make to be one of us…" I hissed under my breath as Brayden introduced Zachary.

Nick nodded and whispered. "It's not my fault she got involved with vampires and werewolves. I only found out 2 months ago. I went to visit my Aunt Renee, she's Bella's mother, and she told me how a few months prior to that Bella had come home from Forks, because she was homesick. Only thing is that Renee wasn't in Phoenix she was away with her new husband on a Baseball trip. She got the call that Bella was in the hospital and when she went to see her she had this strange cut on her arm and a broken leg. I found out later after doing some snooping, it was a vampire that bit her. Her boyfriend, who is a vampire," He sneered the word 'vampire' before he continued. "Thankfully sucked the venom out and saved her life and then she nearly died again when his 'brother' almost attacked her. He and his family left after then and I hadn't snooped on her since." Nick seemed to talk a bit fast.

I heard Brayden introduce me and I looked up and met her gaze. She was staring at me. Bella looked me up and down and bit her lip. Then I heard her voice. It was so beautiful and musical. "Hi everyone, I'm Bella, Nick's cousin." I looked to the ground as I blushed and I hope she didn't notice.

Stefan led the way inside our house and he turned to Bella. "Bella, this is our house. I'd like to show you around myself but I need to discuss a situation with your cousin if you don't mind. So, I would like Rayne to show you around." My head snapped up and I looked to Stefan wide-eyed. He must be joking! I composed myself just as Bella turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind, would you?" She smiled bigger and was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. I melted at the sight of her smile. Crap, she's going to be the death of me.

**Edward's POV**

It has been a month since Alice saw Bella's future go blank after we had that phone call. She was in pain. Was it my fault? Had I driven her to the point of physically hurting herself? He said her eyes were bleeding. Who was 'he'? I paced back and forth.

'_Edward chill out, you're going to wear out the floor boards by pacing so much!' _Esme scolded through her thoughts. If only she felt like I felt.

Suddenly my phone rang. Hoping it was Bella I picked up immediately. "Hello?"

"Hey, Edward, it's Jacob." The voice rang through my phone. Oh, it's just him. I sighed.

"What do you want, Jacob." I spat.

He hesitated. "I was, uh, wondering if you heard from Bella. She hasn't called me back…" He trailed off.

I closed my eyes. It has been a month since we had that phone call. The phone call that had Alice no longer see Bella's future. How am I going to explain this to him? It took me everything in my whole existence to not run back to Forks. "Jacob, about that…" I stopped and thought for a moment. I will tell him the truth. "A week ago I called Bella and she picked up. But something was wrong. She was crying out in pain. After the phone call, Alice couldn't see her future."

There was a heavy breathing. "God damn it. I should have expected something like this. Billy said Charlie has been coming over without Bella, and when he asks about her, he changes the subject and seems upset. Edward, I think we should go back, I think something is wrong." I growled softly.

"Alright Jacob, get your pack and I'll get my family. We will meet at Port Angeles tonight." I hung up the phone with out another word as the front door of the house opened. I walked to the top of the stairs and all eyes were on me. "We're going home." I hissed.

**Bella's POV**

It has been a month since I had met my brothers. They insisted on starting my training right away and by yesterday afternoon I mastered everything. They said I was the fastest learner out of all of them. Charlie is mad at me because he thinks I dyed my hair and ruined it. But he didn't know that it's part of my transformation to be a witch. He hasn't even realized I shrank to be four foot ten. He seems to be mad the most at the fact that I skip out on him. When he goes to Billy's I leave the house and head towards Nick's. I couldn't be there, Nick didn't like it.

I sighed as I turned to my mirror in my room. It been weeks since I saw or heard from _them. _I couldn't bare to pick up the phone anymore. Before I was able to deal with it, but now I can't. I put my hair up and grabbed my keys. Charlie was planning to go to Billy's so I made plans with Stefan, he was giving me my tattoo today. I'm a little skeptical of the thought. I've never really liked needles or the thoughts of tattoos.

When I arrived at Nick's house, where all the guys stay, Rayne was there to greet me on the porch. He stood up as I approached him. "Hello, Bella, how are you today?" He asked me casually, like any other day.

I laughed slightly. "Just peachy, Rayne. I'm not too thrilled about the whole tattoo idea." I bit my lip.

Rayne picked up my hand. "Awe, don't worry about it. You can hold this hand right here," he lifted our hands, "and squeeze as tight as you want. Hell, you can even break it for all I care. I'll be here for you." He smiled at me and it made me blush. He opened the front door for me and held it opened. I gulped as I saw the tattoo stuff in the living room corner. '_Here I go,'_ I thought and stepped forward.

* * *

**REVIEW please :)**

**What's going to happen next? Can you guess? If you guess correctly (or somewhere along the lines) i will give u a treat of a little preview of the chapter to come ;) haha. You must review your guess. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews. I enjoy reading them and it makes me happy knowing you like this story! :) i hope you like this chapter as well as the others! **

* * *

Chapter 9)

Rayne was holding my hand as Stefan was piercing my skin with the ink needle. It hurt so much. I cursed under my breath. I gripped his hand tighter and then the pain seemed to stop. Rayne seemed to be in pain and as soon as Stefan took the needle away Rayne eased up. I looked around and they were staring at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, what did you just do?" Stefan accused.

"I didn't do anything!" I defended myself.

Rayne spoke quietly. "You sure as hell did something. You transferred your pain to me." He looked at the ground and let go of my hand.

"Sorry." I muttered before Stefan returned to my tattoo. When it was finished I looked at it and then it disappeared just like Nick said. '_Can we go take a walk? I need to take a breather.'_ I thought to Rayne. He looked up and nodded and my tattoo started to tingle. Boy, hope that doesn't happen every time I use my power.

Rayne and I were walking towards the woods near Nick's house. We didn't really talk. We just walked and I was thinking. I kept my mind blocked from Rayne and the others. "Bella…" Rayne started to say. I looked up and he was right in front of me. "Are you okay? You seem distracted." He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay I was just thinking that's all." I reassured him. My eyes locked onto his and I couldn't look away. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't even realize I did that."

"It's okay. But please, forgive me instead." Rayne said as he slowly lowered his face to mine.

I pushed away. No, I can't kiss him. He's cute and all but I don't like him in that way. "Rayne, I can't. I'm still in love with Edward." It pained me to say his name. "I'm sorry If I led you on but this," I gestured to both of us, "Cannot happen. We are supposed to be brother and sister in the coven. I know we aren't even related but I consider you a brother." I started to hyperventilate and I gripped my torso. The pain was killing me.

Rayne looked at me apologetically. "No, don't blame yourself. It's my fault. I took the wrong impression. But I will admit, you are the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I love you. I could give you what _he _can't."

**Edward's POV**

I blamed my family for dragging me with them to Denali. Tanya didn't even need our help. When we arrived there the problem was almost down with and my family just decided to stay to make sure no hell breaks loose. It crushed me that they wanted to stay. I thought they loved Bella?

We were waiting at Port Angeles for Jacob and the pack. I was lost in thought. I was thinking about everything that has been happening. Finally the wolves arrived, in human form, and walked over to us. I could read Jacob's mind. He didn't like the fact of leaving Bella either. He was mad at himself how he told her and she freaked. The pack didn't even need him for the whole tribe teaching thing. Sam and two others could have easily done it themselves.

We took our cars, splitting the wolves up. Thank god there was enough room. Jacob said we could go to his place and talk with Billy, and try to figure some things out. It will take us a good 2 hours to get there.

**Bella's POV**

Charlie called me and asked me to please join him for dinner at Billy's. I looked to my brothers and they nodded. I told Charlie that I would come but won't stay too long. I had things to do. I grabbed my keys and headed towards Billy's house in La Push. Charlie promised to meet me there.

When I arrived Billy was on the porch ready to greet me. "Bella, look at you. You look so different." He said quickly. Billy is not god at trying to keep something to his self. There was something up.

"Billy, are you okay? Is something up?" I questioned him and he wheeled himself backwards. There was definitely something wrong. "Billy, what's going on? Have you heard from _them?_" My voice squeaked.

**Edward's POV**

Billy had told us that Charlie and Bella were coming over for dinner and shouldn't expect them for a while. We were sitting there with Billy in his crowded house. He was telling us everything that we had missed. "Charlie rarely talks about Bella, but I've seen her every once in a while. She has changed. She now has caramel hair and she's shorter. She also has blue eyes." My head snapped up as I watched his imagines of Bella. I gasped as I saw the blue eyed-girl.

"Billy's right. She's different. I've seen his mental pictures." I closed my eyes trying to focus on my new Bella. A car engine cut off and everyone's head snapped up.

"It's her." Billy whispered. He motioned us all to the backdoor.

Emmett spoke up. "No, maybe we should confront her. I miss my little sister."

Billy shook his head no. "She won't like that. She hates you guys for leaving. She's mad at you all." He looked at each and every one of us. We heard footsteps and ran out the back door and into the woods. We climbed the trees and stared towards the front door.

A girl who looked to be around Alice's height, maybe four foot ten or eleven, made her way to the porch and Billy was waiting there. "Bella, look at you. You look so different." Billy said a little too quickly. I put my hand to my head and shook it. Billy don't give us away. I heard the gasps from everyone as they realized that this girl is Bella.

"Billy, are you okay? Is something up?" Bella questioned him. Her voice was musical and soft. Her voice has changed, and that wasn't the only thing. Her eyes, her once chocolate eyes, are now blue. And her hair is caramel-like. Just as Billy had described. He wheeled himself backwards. She frantically looked around. "Billy, what's going on? Have you heard from _them?_" Her voice squeaked. Billy nodded.

She started to back off the porch herself still looking around. "They are here, aren't they?" Bella glared at him and again he nodded his head. We all jumped down.

"Bella…" I started and held my hand out towards her. She flinched away and I could see the pain on her face. She looked up at me and tears filled her eyes. I just wanted to run to her and hold her and kiss her. She stared at me and her hand twitched and tears began to fall over. She was in pain for sure. Something is wrong.

Within seconds, she turned and took off towards her truck. We all stood there just starting after her. I barely heard her footsteps on the damp ground as she ran. She didn't fall once or stumble or anything. It's like her balance problem is fixed. Bella got into her truck and started it and began racing down the street. We all were able to move then, because we started to follow her.

Bella pulled her truck over on the side of the road and took deep breaths. She was panting. She quickly got out her cell phone and dialed a number. Hmm I wonder who she is calling. I slowed down as so did my brothers and the pack. I hid down behind a bush and listened to what she had to say.

"Nick, they are back! The Cullen's and the pack! I saw them. No, no they didn't touch me. I didn't let him." She was quiet as she listened to this 'Nick' person talk. Her heart rate was beating fast. Oh, how I just want to go up to her truck and sit in there with her and cradle her face in my hands. But I couldn't. We scared her and she must hate us.

"I-I can't see him right now, Nick. It hurts too much." She shifted in her seat. "It burns when I'm near him. Yes, I'll meet you at the house."

Carlisle motioned me to go to her, but I shook my head no. She needs her space. 'What does she means it burns when I'm near him?' Carlisle thought to me. I shrugged

Emmett's mind took over and was picturing things about Bella and I let out a low growl. Bella snapped her hear up and looked out her rear view mirror franticly before starting her car quickly and racing down the road. Had she heard me? Impossible. She must have just been paranoid.

* * *

**What's going to happen next?! Had Bella really heard Edward? What does it mean "It burns when I'm near him"? Can you figure it out?**

**Please REVIEW :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10)

**Bella's POV**

I raced down the road and pulled up in front of my house. I hurriedly went up my steps and into my house and locked the door behind me. I slide down the wall and hugged my knees. Oh my god. They are back. Tears filled up in my eyes and threatened to spill over. They can't be back, not now. I banged my head against the wall. Nick's text pulled me out of my thinking.

(**BOLD= Nick **and UNDERLINE= Bella)

**Bella, are you coming or what?**

Of course, I'll be there as soon as I get my things. I'll leave a note for Charlie. 

**Okay, get here before they show up. Or would you like me to send Brayden and Stefan just in case?**

Please do. I'm going to need the extra help anyway. 

I got up off the floor and ran to my room and grabbed my duffel bag out of my closet and filled it with clothes. Earlier I had called Nick and told him _they_ returned. He offered me to stay with him and my new brothers. He asked me to move in with him and I greatly accepted. There was a knock on my front door and light footsteps coming up the stairs. Brayden and Stefan appeared in my doorway and picked up an empty bag each and started throwing my belongings in them.

Neither the Cullen's nor the Pack shall find out where I went. I went downstairs into the kitchen as the guys take my stuff out into their pickup truck. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a little to Charlie. I wish I didn't have to hurt him like this and leave it this way. But it's only safe. "Dad, I'm moving in with Nick. I'm sorry; I just can't be in this house hold no more. This isn't your fault. I love you. I'll call you tonight when I get settled in." I wiped the fallen tears on my face.

Brayden helped me up into the truck and Stefan drove us to Nick's. I should get used to calling it home now. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Guys, it burned." I looked at my hands. "My tattoo burned." I squeezed my eyes tight.

"When you were around Edward?" Brayden questioned quietly.

I nodded and looked up. "It was so difficult. I had to fight the urge to…" I began to tear up and Stefan put his hand up to silence me. The rest of the car ride went quietly.

We pulled up in front of the house a half hour after we left my dad's house. I stepped out of the truck and then collapsed to my knees. Someone caught me in their arms before I could make contact with the ground. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" The voice got further away as a vision invaded my mind.

_"Alright, Mr. Whitlock you will be a student teacher to Mr. Mason for English. Mr. Uley you will be a student teacher to Mr. Banner for Biology. Mr. McCarty you will be student teacher to Coach Clapp for Gym. Now, off you go." The principal pushed them out of his office as they smirked._

_They each headed off in their own direction and nodded as they passed a member from either the Cullen's or the Pack. Jacob was going over his new schedule with Quil and Embry because the three of them transferred to Forks High school. I saw them whispering to each other and I read their lips. Their plan was to spy on me. _

_Edward and Alice remained edgy and then my truck pulled up. Every ones breathe caught as they took in my new appearance. My caramel hair with blond highlights flowed around my face as I jumped down from my truck. My eyes stood out from the make-up I put on. Alice took in my outfit and smiled to herself in approvement. I wore black skinny jeans and a navy blue button up blouse. A tiny black belt went around my stomach. My shoes stood out the most. They were high heels and hand jem stones bordering the straps. I would definitely top Rosalie in the looks department._

_I was alone as I walked towards school grounds. I was nervous but didn't trip. I never looked the Cullen's in the eyes but I could feel the stares not only by them but the students around them. Some of them still haven't gotten over the new me._

I jerked forward and was panting. What the hell did I just witness? I looked around the room and saw my brothers all standing there. Stefan seemed a bit happy. "Bella, you just witness your first vision ever. You saw into the future. Don't worry, it will get easier. You won't collapse like you did just now." Stefan smiled wide and the others seemed a bit upset. Why?

I smiled softly to myself. Now I know how Alice feels. I opened up my mind and replayed my visions for my brothers so they could see what's in store for tomorrow. They all went into the other room. They were discussing many things. Finally, they came to an agreement and I smiled evily. This plan will work perfectly.

**Edward's POV**

We went home after seeing Bella run off like that. Most of us were shocked, including me. I have to go see her. I have to make things right. "I will be back. I'm going to Bella's!" I yelled throughout the house and went out the front door. I ran vampire speed to Bella's house because it would be much faster than my Volvo. When I reached her house her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. It smelt so good and I was happy to be able to be near it again. I felt whole again.

I climbed up her wall and opened her unlocked window and slid inside. Her scent was a few hours old. What? Does that mean she isn't here? I rummage around her room and found that most of her stuff was gone. I decided to walk through the house.

I walked through the hallway and down into the living room. There was nothing there. When I walked into the kitchen I noticed a note. It was address to Charlie. It was from my Bella. "Dad, I'm moving in with Nick. I'm sorry; I just can't be in this house hold no more. This isn't your fault. I love you. I'll call you tonight when I get settled in." I read her note over and over.

All of a sudden a cool breeze slipped through the open kitchen window and I picked up two unfamiliar scents mixed with Bella's. I growled, quite loudly. A car engine stopped out front and I knew for sure that would be Charlie's cruiser, so I made my way to the back door and went straight for the woods. I had to tell my family. We are definitely going to school tomorrow and watching over Bella.

Alice already had the family and the pack together in the living room. She had seen my decision. "Sam I hope you don't mind if I borrow you, Jacob, Quil, and Embry for a little while?" I looked to Sam and he returned a look of confusion. 'Edward, breathe man, get a hold of yourself and explain.' I thought to myself.

"Look, there is something up. I just got back from Bella's. She wasn't there but I read a note. She moved out of Charlie's house and is living with someone else. Maybe it's just a friend form school. But I'm not sure, guys. And before I turned to leave I got a wiff of two unfamiliar scents. I believe that we need to watch over her." I looked at everyone.

Carlisle stood up. "How do you expect us to do that?"

I turned to face Carlisle. "Easy, we spy on Bella. Emmett will go under cover as a student teacher for Gym. Sam will go under cover as a student teacher for Biology. Jasper will go under cover as an English teacher. Alice, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and I will go under cover as students at Forks High." Everyone looked at me with smiles on their faces and nodded. I could hear their thoughts and it was crazy.

_'Let's do this! I need to watch over my Bella Bear.' _Emmett thought loudly.

_'We need to make sure my daughter's okay. Edward had a great idea with his plan.' _Esme thought to herself.

_'That's not fair. Why do I have to stay home with Esme all day long while Emmett and Jasper go to school.' _Rosalie thought angrily.

_'Sweeeeet. Maybe I could imprint on a girl at Fork's.' _Embry smirked and thought.

I began to drown out everyone's thoughts and headed up to my room. I needed time to think to myself. I propped myself on my bed and began to think about tomorrow and what will happen when my dear Bella comes to school. I hope we can sit next to each other like we always had.


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG guys i am soooo sorry! i haven't posted for a few days and i know a lot of you are mad :'( please don't hate me. i've been delaing with a lot of shit at home! and then i did have exams this week. My most major exam was Driver's Ed (Thank god i passed). i also had work. I am also thinking of starting another story, i will be continuing with this one but do you guys think you would read it?**

* * *

Chapter 11)

**Bella's POV**

Today, I was to go to school and face the Cullen's and the pack. My brother's decided that they were too, going to be student teachers. Stefan was going to be student teaching with Jasper. Brayden was going to be student teaching with Sam. And Zachary will be student teaching with Emmett. My smile widened evily. I brushed my hair and added a few curls with my curling iron.

I looked in the mirror and applied some make up. I was never a fan of make-up but after a little of eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, I was on my way to my bedroom to get changed. My button up blouse wasn't too tight or too loose, it hugged my chest perfectly. This navy blue color went well with my pale skin color. The thin belt across my stomach matched my black skinny jeans. I sighed and looked myself over. I looked good.

Alice would be so proud of me. After I had become a witch, my fashion sense got a whole lot better. I no longer wear sweat pants, hoodies, or T-shirts. I wear jeans), and dresses. I never in my life wanted to wear any of that until now.

A knocking on my door took me out of my thinking. "Bells? Are you coming? We are going to be late to school. Time is ticking." Nick spoke through my closed door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled while putting my high heels on. I threw my bookbag over my shoulder and made my way to our garage. We were all taking Stefan's car, he was driving. Nick made sure that he and Rayne had at least most of my classes together with me. Rayne was in three of my classes including lunch and Nick was in two of my classes also including lunch. Even though Nick looks 20, he could still pass as an 18 year old senior. Thank god. I sighed to myself.

Brayden nudged my shoulder and I looked out the window. Oh god! School was just a few minutes up the road. My heart started pounding and my breathing hitched. '_Bella, calm down._' Zach thought to me. I looked to him and then to my brothers.

'_He's right Bella. You need to stay calm. It's just like a normal school day. Just ignore them, Bella. Don't worry I'm here for you. I'll help you through the day if you need it.' _Rayne thought to me and patted my shoulder. I nodded and relaxed into my seat as we pulled into the school parking lot. All eyes were on Stefan's range rover. I laughed to myself. His car is probably the best car in the parking lot.

"The Cullen's aren't here yet. Why don't you and Rayne take Bella and go to your lockers." Stefan spoke to Nick as he parked the park. Nick nodded and started to get out of the car.

"Wait, or better yet, you guys go ahead and I'll stay here. I want to make an impression on the Cullen's when they arrive. I want them to see that I'm not the weak little Bella that would run right into their awaiting arms. I want to show them that I can stay away." I smirked and held my hand out for Stefan's car keys. He hesitantly handed me his keys and I moved into the passenger seat and turned the radio on. "Don't worry Stefan, I won't hurt your baby." I ran my hand over the dash board.

Stefan and my brothers headed towards the main building. Nick and Rayne broke off to go find their lockers. I could see through their eyes and saw the girls falling all over them. They were trying to flirt with my brothers. I laughed to myself. Stefan, Brayden, and Zach went to the main office. Mrs. Cope quickly told them to take a seat and the principal will be with them shortly.

I saw the familiar Volvo pull into the parking lot and I took a deep breathe. When they got out of the car I saw them look over at Stefan's car. I knew they couldn't see through the tinted window, which must have frustrated them. '_Show time.'_ I thought to my brothers. I turned the car off and stepped out. I threw the keys up in the air and caught them making them jingle. That caught everyone's attention and people started turning their heads to look at me. I hit the lock button on the keys and Stefan's range rover beeped once, telling me it had locked. A few students stared wide-eyed probably wondering if it was my vehicle. I smiled.

I began to walk to the main building, which had to be in the same direction where the Cullen's had parked. I hadn't even noticed that a familiar car was parked beside the Volvo. It was Jacob's Rabbit. He stepped out beside Edward and was now looking at me too. He turned his head to ask Edward a question but still kept his eyes on me. I felt the stares from all of the Cullen's, the few pack members, and the whole school. I was used to it by now, I mean the whole school staring at me. Ever since my appearance changed it seems like everyone now notices me. Mike was looking at me probably wondering how I would handle the Cullen's being back.

The Cullen's and the pack stood there with their mouths open in shock. They still aren't over my appearance. I let out a small giggle and saw from the corner of my eye that Edward's mouth had twitched into a slight smile. Alice looked me up and down approving my outfit. The wind blew my curled hair as I walked into the building. I made it to my locker before I let out a heavy sigh. I gripped my head. That was harder than I thought. Nick and Rayne walked up beside me. "Our brothers, the pack member, and the Cullen's just went into the principal's office. Wanna spy?" Rayne shot me a wink.

Rayne, Nick, and I closed our eyes and watched through Stefan's eyes. Man, I love this reading your brothers' minds because now I can see what he was witnessing. Mr. Green was talking to them and explained what to do and what not to do. They were definitely not allowed in the teacher's lounge, and he made that sound and clear. I muffled a laugh into my hand. Emmett, Jasper, and Sam eyed Stefan, Brayden, and Zach. Damn, this is going to be a long but interesting day I can feel it. Mr. Green dismissed everyone from his office and the first period Bella rang. I sighed. Here we go.

Nick headed off into the direct of music class and Rayne and I went to towards the English building. When we got there, we didn't take a seat right away, but we had put our books on a desk in the back. Edward, Alice, and Jacob bounded into the room while I was sitting on the windowsill and Rayne was standing beside me talking. _'Pretend I had just said something funny, so laugh when I do.'_ I thought to Rayne. I began to laugh and I placed my hand on Rayne's shoulder and he started laughing as well. Edward looked over at us.

"Welcome back, Edward and Alice." Mr. Mason nodded while walking in the door. He picked up the attendance sheet. "Well, well, well," he started, "What's this? It seems to be that we have two new students." Mr. Mason said and looked at Jacob then to Rayne, the two new faces in this class. "Both of you come here, please." Rayne and Jacob made their way to the front. The bell had sounded so by now everyone was in classroom. "Good morning, class. Today it looks like we have a few faces joining us. This is Rayne Parker and this is Jacob Black, our two new students. We also have Mr. Jasper Hale and Mr. Stefan Calvary. Please be kind to them. Rayne you may take a seat with Isabella since it seems you two are on good terms and Jacob you may sit with Edward Cullen." I hadn't even noticed Jasper and Stefan standing behind Mr. Mason during the introduction.

Rayne made his way back to me and grabbed my books for me winking. I blushed. Edward, Alice, and Jacob watched and I swear I heard a low growl come from them. What are they jealous? Alice made her way over to Angela which of course was the seat and row next to Rayne. I felt her stare at me as I sat down but I kept looking forward. Jacob sat closest to the window in the row next to mine. Edward made his way down the isle. His seat was, of course, next to mine in the row beside me. As Edward passed me, his arm brushed mine and my breath caught in my throat. My tattoo burned. _'Stefan…'_ I thought and I heard a gasp. I looked to my left and saw Edward. Had he heard me? Had my mind blockage falter and let him in? I panicked and looked at Stefan. He nodded, as did Rayne.

I ran up to Mt. Mason's desk. "Please, can I go to the nurse. I feel ill and I'm dizzy." Mr. Mason looked at me.

"Alright, dear, Stefan, would you be so kind enough to walk Isabella to the nurse? I want to make sure she gets there okay." Stefan nodded and put his arm around my waist helping me out the door while I pretended to be sick. As soon as the classroom door closed I made a run for it. When Stefan finally caught up to me, we were in front of the library. I stopped running and sighed. Stefan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stefan, when he touched me it burned. It burned more than when I had looked at him at Billy's." I raised my shirt a bit and looked at my tattoo that was no longer invisible.

"I know, Bella. It's hard. I've never witnessed that before. I've only witness the tingling when I use my power but not the burning sensation you are explaining to us. I think we may have to talk to your Gran. She may know." I winced as he brought up about my gran. She was dead, but Stefan knew a spell that could bring her back, only for a short amount of time. She was the elder of the witches of her time. The only thing is, Nick or I had to summon her because we are related by blood.

I nodded. "Now, come on. We need to get back to class." Stefan held his hand out to escort me.

* * *

**REVIEW please(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I'm sorry for taking a little while! I was so busy with work because of Thanksgiving :( Wednesday i had to go into work at 1 am to help bake 4,000 pies! and guess what, i didn't stop working until 7pm that night! i was exhausted. And then i had Thanksgiving (Hope yours all went well, for those who celebrate) and then Friday and today i worked. I figured i didn't want to upset my readers so, once i got out of the shower i wrote this chapter. Thank you for your patience. -K.**

* * *

Chapter 12)

Stefan and I walked through the door of the classroom gaining everyone's attention. I blushed slightly and Mr. Mason nodded for me to sit down. I sat beside Rayne and he placed his hand on my lap in a comforting way. I heard Edward growl softly. I wrote on a piece of paper. 'That was difficult.' I passed it to Rayne.

Rayne glanced at it and nonchalantly wrote back. 'I bet. So, what happened? Did _IT_ happen again?' I sighed. I was about to write back when the note was snatched out from under my grasp.

"Passing notes are we?" Jasper spat at me. "Mr. Mason what would you like me to do?" He looked towards the front. Mr. Mason looked shocked that I had been caught. He ushered Jasper to him.

"Well, Bella and Rayne, I must punish you for passing notes." Before he could continue I jumped up.

"Mr. Mason, it was not Rayne's fault. Don't punish him. I shall take the blame." I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Bella, no." Rayne whispered softly and I shot him a look telling him to shut it.

"Very well. Then Bella, make your way to the vice principal's office. I shall call down and they will write you up for a detention." He sighed as did I. Fuck; Nick's going to kill me.

I gathered my things in my hands and went towards the door. I gave Jasper a look as passed. He whispered to Edward too low for a human to hear. "I was trying to get that Rayne kid in trouble, not Bella." But of course I heard with my witch power.

As I opened the door, I stated what I heard quietly. "Jasper, I did hear that you know." His head snapped to me as well did the two other vampires and other werewolf. "How." Is all I heard as I closed the door.

The write up didn't take long. The front desk lady gave me an hour detention. Great. I was to stay in the office for the remainder of the period. So once the bell rang I was sprinting out the door to meet up with Nick and Rayne for my Next class. Government with Mr. Jefferson. They were already there, of course, and Rayne had told Nick what happened.

"How long." He growled.

I sighed. "An hour." I looked at the books in my hands.

"Not that bad. When I was in high school they gave me a two hour detention for passing notes." Nick laughed. Rayne and I joined in on the laughter. "Let's head in now." Nick held the door open."

Quil and Embry where seated next to each other and looked up at me with smiles as I entered. I ignored them as I passed and sat in the back with Rayne and Nick sitting beside me. Are they going to be in every single class of mine? I grew a little pissed. The three classes went by quickly. Rayne came running down the opposite way of the hallway and caught up to Nick and I. We headed off to lunch.

When we got the cafeteria the Cullen's were already at a table. I saw Brayden jumping up and down waving his arms to come over. I smiled and sped walked over there with Rayne and Nick behind me. Brayden kissed my cheek then threw his arms around me. "Too tight!" I exclaimed. He released me instantly laughing. I felt the stares of the Cullen's on my back. '_Where's Stefan and Zach.' _I thought to Brayden.

'_They are on their way. They were helping the office with something.'_ I nodded. The three of us made our way to the lunch line and piled food on our trays. I was starving. We paid for our food and walked to our table. I felt some approach me from behind.

The person touched me shoulder. "Bella?"

I turned my head to see Emmett's questioning eyes. I glared. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." I spoke through my teeth.

He shook his head. "Not until you answer me this one question."

Nick and Rayne placed their trays down. "Get your filthy hand of my cousin," Nick spat. Emmett's eyes widened for a second and then settled back to their normal size. Emmett still didn't remove his hand. I glanced at the Cullen's and they were on the edge of their seats. Rayne got into a defensive crouch. '_BELLA! FREEZE THE CAFETERIA!' _Stefan yelled in my head.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose and concentrated. A moment later I was opening my eyes to a frozen cafeteria. Stefan and Zachary burst through the door. Emmett's hand still locked on me. I wiped the trickle of blood from under my nose. Edward shifted uncomfortably. Nick was now in a crouch next to Rayne and the Cullen's, Jake, and Sam began to walk over to us.

"This is the last time I'll say it. Take your god damn hand off her." Nick growled and Emmett's hand was off my shoulder. He backed towards his awaiting family holding his hands up.

Alice spoke flatly. "What the hell just happened, Bella? Who are they? Why did he call you his cousin?" I wouldn't look at Alice.

"It's obvious the cafeteria is frozen." Stefan said to Alice's question. "And Nick over there IS Bella's cousin. They are related by blood." Nick smirked.

"Who are you?" Emmett said to Stefan directly. No one spoke. Emmett asked again but louder. "Who are you?"

Jacob was now shaking. "Answer his question!" He shouted. Still no one answered.

Jacob sprang forward at my brother and I intervened. I took his impact and landed on the ground under him. I heard the snaps and crackles of my bones and I cried out in pain. It took a minute for it to register to Jacob but in a second his weight was lifted off me. Zach ran to help me up. My collarbone and nose were definitely broken. My shoulder was out of place. It hurt like hell. I held back the tears and concentrated on keeping the cafeteria frozen.

"Ouch, Bells, looks like you're in pain sweetheart." Nick joked. I shot him a look.

"Stefan please." I begged holding back the sobs of pain. He nodded and took the control of the cafeteria. I looked at Rayne and he stepped forward.

"Bella! We need to get you to a hospital!" Alice yelled.

"Shhh!" I glared at her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would-" I cut Jacob off with my hand.

"I said 'shhh' so shh." I turned my attention to Rayne. "I'm ready." I bit the bottom of my lip and Rayne placed his hand on my out-of-place shoulder and shot me a I'm-so-sorry looks. He knew how much pain this would cause me. Healing ourselves was the worst part. I held my breath as he popped my shoulder back into place and put a little pressure on my collarbone. I jerked my nose back into place and the blood stopped oozing.

I will be fully healed in just a few hours. I sighed and looked up. Everyone's eyes were on me. "What?" I said innocently.

"H-How did you do that?" Alice asked bewildered. She walked towards me and touched my shoulder.

I smiled softly. "What can I say, I'm a fast healer." They were all looking at me still. And I looked to Stefan. '_They need to know. They were once my family. They don't need to know everything just a little.'_ Stefan nodded to me.

"I will explain later. I will tell you where to meet us. But for now, we must get back to real time. Go back to exactly where you were sitting!" I instructed and everyone made their ways to their seats. "No, Alice! You were in Edwards seat and Edward you were in Alice's! SWITCH!" I yelled across the room. Stefan and Zach went out in the hallway as Rayne, Nick, and I stood back by our table with Emmett. Once we were in the right position, Stefan unfroze the cafeteria. Emmett nodded, as if I told him something, and went to join his family.

We sat down and stuffed our faces with the food we just bought for lunch. Stefan and Zach walked through the door and joined us. We chit-chatted for bit. We had earned looks from the people around us and a few stares from the Cullen's table. Finally lunch was over and Nick and I made out way to Biology.

* * *

**Please Review(:**

**I will include the last two classes in the next chapter. I hope to not take as long. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry guys for not posting this chapter sooner. and sorry for not making this one longer! I've been dealing with a lot of stuff here and it's really hard on me. this isn't my best written chapter I'm so sorry for that too :"( please forgive me.! -K.**

Chapter 13)

The Cullen's where already waiting there, as well as my brother Brayden. Sam stood next to Jacob and Edward. All three of them eyed me as Nick and I entered laughing about a joke he told me. My arm was intertwined with his. Boy, I love my cousin. Mr. Banner had no hesitation in introducing the new students and student teachers. He rushed right into his lesson and promised to catch up the students who were gone for a while.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I talked with Nick about the lab. Mr. Banner was explaining to everyone else who missed school what to do. My tattoo burned and tingled and I gritted my teeth. "Nick, Stefan said we have to talk to Gran and the only way to do that is to.." I started to say out loud but I finished in mental thought.. '_To summon her.' _Nick nodded. "I see."

My tattoo still burned and tingled and I glanced over at Edward. Again, he was still staring at me. I quickly turned to look back at the front. As I did so, the back of my shirt lifted a little and I heard Edward gasp. He saw my tattoo. Oh, no. I yanked my shirt down and stared at chalkboard. Edward whispered to Jacob, "She has a tattoo now." Jacob let out a soft growl. They act as if I can't hear them. I sighed.

Finally the bell rang and I rushed out of my seat and into the hallway. Rayne met up with me and went to gym. I went into the girl's locker room as he went into the men's. After getting dressed I ran out to the squad lines and saw that we were playing dodgeball. Perfect. "ALRIGHT!" Coach Clapp yelled. "These are our new student teachers!" He pointed to Zach and Emmett. "Four teams! Go ahead and pick."

"I got Bella!" Rayne yelled and waved me over to his group. The group groaned.

"Not the klutz.." Mike whined.

I couldn't help but smirk. They are in for a great surprise. Coach Clapp separate the groups up and it was my group against Edward's. His team included, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Ben, and Alice. Great. I sighed. Emmett and Zach were watching our game as Coach Clapp was watching the other game. "GO!" Emmett boomed and everyone rushed to grab a ball.

Edward threw the ball and hit Mike in the stomach making him cry out in pain. He basically crawled off the court and made his way to the bleachers. Eric threw a ball and hit Quil. Quil pouted and went to sit out. After a few minutes it was Edward and Jacob against Rayne and I. I gulped and gripped the ball. I haven't even thrown mine yet. Rayne nodded to me and I throw it and it bounced in front of Jacob. Everyone on Edward's team laughed knowing that I'd be an easy out. My team groaned in their seats. Jacob and Rayne threw their balls at the same time. Rayne got hit with Jacob's ball as Rayne's ball weezed by Jacob's shoulder. He smirked and Rayne went to sit out.

It was not just Edward and Jacob against mine. They kicked me a ball and I picked it up. I glanced at Rayne and saw him with a smug look as he nodded. It's time. I laughed quietly- making it sound nervous. Oh, I'm a great actress. I tossed the ball up and down in my hand. This is going to be great. I smirked evily. Jacob threw his ball at me and I jumped out of the way. I picked up the ball that landed by my feet so now I have two balls in my hands. Oh god that sounds dirty. I giggled softly. Edward then tossed his ball at me and I flipped over it and pegged both balls at Jake and Edward and hit them both in the stomach without them realizing what happened. I stood up as my team cheered and Edwards team had no idea what was happening.

"That was luck." Jacob accused.

I smirked. "Nope, I'm just very talented. Just as talented as I'm in bed right Rayne?" I winked over at him and watching in amazement as their mouth dropped open. I whispered so only the wolves and vampires heard. "Ha I'm just kidding. I'm a virgin." I walked over to the water fountain as my tattoo burned and tingled. I gripped my side as it got worse and my knees buckled below me. What the fuck is happening. I landed on the floor with my head hitting the edge of the water fountain on the way down.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been having a lot of issues. Plus my working schedule was so crazy because of the holidays, but oh my gosh did it pay off! I made a lot of money. I also got a new laptop so that means my old chapters aren't saved on here. On January 23, 2013 my aunt passed away. Her and I were very close so it was hard on me- still is. When I got home from school, I cried myself to sleep (4pm) and slept until school the next day (6am). The rest of the week was hard. Her funeral is tomorrow (Monday- which I'm missing school for). Not to mention, many family issues that I've been dealing with a lot lately. I just spent one hour, after writing my research paper to write this. It's been forever since I posted and I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 14)

My head felt like a hundred pounds. I groaned and tried to sit up but someone was holding me down. I tried to fight against them but they were stronger than me. Impossible. "Bella! Bella calm down! It's me, Stefan." I instantly relaxed. Explains why this person was stronger than me.

"Stefan? Why are my eyes covered?" My hand automatically reached for my face.

He grabbed my hand. "I put a cool towel on your head along with some ice. You hit your head pretty hard. You're in the nurse's office right now. They asked me to bring you here and watch over you to make sure you wake up. But I knew you would. Hell, you're a witch now." Stefan removed whatever was on my face but kept the ice pack in place. "Now, let's get you home."

Before Stefan could get me out of the nurse's office I was pounced on by my other brothers. "Thank god you're okay! What the hell happened?" Nate demanded. I noticed Edward and Jake standing back a few feet. They look concerned.

"I-I don't know. Nate, we need to call Gran. It's important. I need to know what is happening." I whispered with my head hung low. Edward tensed.

"Bella… Your Gran is dead. Don't you remember?" Edward stepped forward from where he stood with his hand extended outward. "Does your head hurt? When where you born? What is your last name?" Edward started to question as if I had amnesia.

"Edward," I hissed, "I know when I was born and I know my last name. Just leave me be." Again my tattoo started to tingle and burn and I cried out slightly, in pain. My hands went to my side. Edward moved forward again with his eyes wide. "Guys, get me out of here." I turned to my brothers while holding my side.

Rayne walked over to my and put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to the car. I leaned against his side and sighed. '_Thank you._' I thought to him. "No problem." He thought out loud and continued to help me to the car. I looked back and saw Edward staring at us with pained eyes. I looked away before he could see me. Brayden opened the backseat for me and I slid in. The car ride home was silent. The burning and tingling faded the further we got away from school and Edward.

"Have you got everything? Make sure you say this out loud. That's what the book says." Stefan recalls as he looking through my family's Book of Shadows. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess so." I said peaking over his shoulder. "Yeah. We do." I corrected myself as I saw the list of items we needed. I sat on the counter and watched Nick as he ran his fingers through Gran's hair comb. He was trying to grab the hairs that were left over from before she died.

"Bella, you're chanting the spell. You were the closest to her." Nick said looking up from the brush. I nodded and dropped my gaze to my hands. I was ready for this spell. I believe I had mastered many spells, so this shouldn't go wrong. But, I'm not capably ready to see here again and then let her go. "It's going to be okay, Bells." Nick mumbled patting my leg.

I hopped off the counter and stood in front of my family's Book of Shadows. "Thanks and I'm ready. I can do this." I glanced at the book in front of me and read over the spell. Nick had Gran's hair in his left hand and placed his hand facing upward. I placed my hand over top of his hand and her hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I have shed many tears, but I have had many laughs, but to lose you, was the last. It's still the same wish, bring back my Granny Marie." Slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped.

Gran stood under the door frame of the kitchen. She looked alive and well. Like she never… died. Tears filled up in my eyes. She no longer had her aged looking face. She was young looking. She looked happy. "Hi gran." I whispered with my voice cracking. She came rushing to my side with her arms wide open.

"Bella, darling, it's wonderful to see you again." She wrapped me up in her arms and I felt like a little girl again. Safe. A little whimper escaped my lips.

"Granny…You're… you're here." I managed to get out of my mouth. "I have so many questions. I have so many things to tell you! I- I missed you so much." She hugged me tighter. "But, I do have one thing that I really need to know."

Gran nodded and grabbed my hands pulling me to the living room. Both gran and I settled on the couch together while the boys piled around us. Nick sat quietly on the floor by my feet. Stefan sat on the recliner and the others stood around it. I took a deep breath and turned slightly raising my shirt to reveal my tattoo. "Gran, my tattoo burns and tingles every time I'm near Edward. The boys don't know what's wrong and they said only you do. That you had witnessed this before. Is this true?"

I glanced over at gran. Her eyes were closed and nodding her head. She let out a slight sigh. "I've witnessed, dear. I know exactly what is happening."

* * *

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don'y know why, but i had a difficult time writing this chapter... It's weird though, because i knew exactly how i wanted to write it.. Oh well.. i hope you like it. -K**

* * *

Chapter 15)

Gran shifted on the couch. "Bella, this happened to me. When I… I…" She looked around the room taking a deep breath before she continued, starting over. "The tingling of the tattoo happens to a witch, when she has found her soul mate. I know this because your grandfather was my soul mate. It's a rare thing, and doesn't happen to all witches. But it has happened to you. Edward _is _your soul mate. Nothing can change that."

My eyes grew wide. Edward… He's my soul mate? He always told me we were soul mater. But I never believed it because he kept leaving. My mouth felt dry. "Seriously gran?" I question.

She nodded. "Yes, my dear, and the longer you stay away from him, the weaker you will get."

I nervously licked my lips remembering the water fountain incident where I had collapsed. "It's already showing. The weakness I mean. I collapsed earlier…" I trailed off. Grans head snapped up.

"Darling, you need to fix this. If you stay away for too long," She stopped for a brief moment to look each and every one of us in the eyes. "You will lose your powers. For _good_." Gran emphasized the "for good" part. I gulped and nodded in understandment.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, when all of a sudden gran disappeared from the couch. "Gran!?" I called out frantically. "Gran come back! I wasn't done. I didn't get to say good-bye!" Tears started to flow down my cheeks. I had just gotten her back, and she's already gone again. I had so much to tell her. I had so many questions.

I hadn't realized my nails were digging into my palms until Rayne was trying to unclench my fists. "Bella! Bella stop! Calm down! You'll see her again. I promise. Please stop crying." He failed at trying to pry my hands open. Rayne and Stefan went to reach for me at the same time. Instantly, they were thrown back against the wall- hard. Rayne groaned in pain and placed his hand on his back as he stood up. It was like my pain and suffering sprung back and threw them. But it wasn't me doing it. "Jesus, what the hell was that."

Nick now took a step closer towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut, crying. My tattoo started to burn. And I cried out in pain. Nick flew backwards now into the coffee table. The glass vase was shattered, and he was bleeding from his hands. "Her emotions are being messed with! Does this have to do with what your gran meant with her being weak? That her shield comes down?!" I didn't even understand what was happening. It was like I was out of control, like I wasn't even in control of _my _powers. Suddenly, I went flying across the room. Not into the wall, but out the window.

The glass shattering echoed through the woods. Blood began to ooze from a few fresh cuts. I was no longer in control of my body and I knew that for sure. My legs ran me off into the forest but I couldn't feel them at all. They were numb. Something was happening, and it wasn't pretty.

Running as fast as my legs would carry me I ran through the Cullen's territory. They were on high alert as I zipped by their house. I tried to stop and I let out a small scream that had the Cullen's following me within minutes. "Bella!" Carlisle called. "Bella, How are you running so fast?" He questioned trying to catch up. Alice was running with him. Neither of them were able to catch up with me. My brothers joined them and the Cullen's stared at them while they ran. They were obviously confused.

It was only minutes that my legs carried me across the wolf pack's treaty line. The Cullen's hesitated at first before jumping over the river and following me with my brothers. "Stefan, help me. What's going on? I'm not in control. I can't feel my legs!" I cried out scared. A wolf sprang out from behind a tree and tackled Emmett to the ground. He was growling. Unable to stop, I continued running and I let out a shriek as I almost hit a tree. The wolf's head snapped up and began chasing me bringing the pack out of the trees in the process. I made eye contact as I glanced back, and I knew that it was Jacob.

Everything around me gave in. I suddenly stopped running and collapsed to the ground. As if I was paralyzed. Everyone stood 5 feet away. "Bella…" Brayden said stepping forward.

I couldn't move. I tried but I couldn't. My body was picked up by an unknown force and I was smashed into a tree. I groaned as my head made contact with the tree and blood oozed down the side of my face. There were numerous growls and hisses as everyone got into a defensive crouch. Again, I was thrown against another tree. This time, I hit my head harder than before and I felt woozy. My lips parted slightly as my vision began to blur.

"Gran told you that you'd be weaker. I didn't expect you to be this weak. One more blow like the last… and bye-bye Bella." An unfamiliar voice chuckled darkly. Two other distant laughter filled my ears. "Looks like we have both Vampire and Werewolves here. Shall we finish them off? My I never knew there would be another female since after Marie. Marie was a pleasure to kill." K-kill? This person killed my gran? I thought she went peacefully! I tried to look around to see who was speaking. But the voice was never given a face.

Stefan's eyes grew wide as everyone gasped when a small petite woman appeared out of nowhere. "Hello again, my dear Stefan." She smiled when two other women flanked her.

I still wasn't able to make out the features on her face. Stefan locked eyes with one of them. He growled pushing through the crowd of confused vampires and werewolves. My brothers seemed to understand. But I didn't. "Salvatore sisters."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW (: **

**Means a lot!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late post. I'm trying! I have a lot of school work and lots of family issues, let's not forget to mention, I currently just lost my best friend for god know's what reason! He's not talking to me and I'm trying to find out why. Enjoy this chapter ;) **

* * *

Chapter 16)

I sat with my back against the tree feeling very weak. Rayne moved towards me and there was a hiss amongst the Salvatore sisters. "No one move. You're not allowed to help her. You do it and you're dead. And once she's dead I could finish you off too." Rayne froze in his place.

"Let Bella go. What the hell do you want?" Stefan spat. My vision was clearing up. I saw the three women standing in front of me. Their backs were to me. Stefan tapped his foot, waiting. The Cullen's and the Pack watched me carefully. 'Salvatore Sisters...' I repeated in my head. I heard there name before but where? My eye brows furrowed together as I was pulled into a flashback.

_"Gran!" I exclaimed running into her arms. "I missed you!"_

_She laughed. "Bella, it's only been a day. You act as if it was 6 years!" She smiled making the wrinkles show by her eyes._

_My seven year old self settled down on the couch and ran my hands through my hair. "Story time?" I questioned and faced Gran._

_Gran sat across from me. "It started a long time ago with the Salvatore sisters. It was the year 1427 when the first founders of Forks came across this land. Everything was going well, until the fire. No one knew how it started. But by the time the fire got put out, 3 little girls were found in the corner of it all. Untouched. Unharmed. No one could explain it. The town accused the children, ages 2, 13, and 16- of witch craft. They were right after all. They were capable of witch craft. But no one new how much and how strong they could be. It turns out their mother caused the fire, to kill a few vampires, and a bunch of witches that she felt were a threat. She held darkness inside of her. Her children were soon to follow when they were sentenced to death. Their full powers came out and the darkness over took them. They didn't know what was happening and-"_

_"Mom? Are you feeding her those nonsense stories again?" Charlie said coming into the living room. He walked over beside me and picked me up spinning me around._

_I laughed as gran got up. "It's not nonsense." She chuckled. "How did the meetings with the lawyers go?"_

"I-I'm fine." I winced softly as I took a deep breathe coming back from my flashback. I closed my eyes and concentrated as I healed myself. I stood up and opened my eyes and saw the Cullen's and the Pack staring at me.

"Bella, you definitely have broken ribs and a concussion. You shouldn't be moving." Carlisle forced out of his mouth, wanting to step closer.

I shook my head no. "I'm perfectly fine." I turned to my brothers and they gave me a quick nod. I trained for this. I didn't really know who they were. But they were our enemies. The Salvatore sisters have been around for centuries. Let alone them being our kind, they have killed off many of us. The sisters are known as the Evil Ones, witches who turn to dark magic. I trained with my brothers and we are certain we can take them down. I lunged at the sister who stood in the middle and wrapped my hands around her neck and taking her down to the ground.

"Ack!" She screeched once she hit the ground. The other two sisters were shocked that their leader got taken down unexpectedly. Anger built up in the Salvatore I had under me. I felt it radiating off her. She ripped my hands off her throat. "You're going to wish you never did that." With one little kick, she sent me flying across the open field. I curled up and landed in a soft roll and sprung to my feet.

I crouched and held my hands in front of me. Gasps came from the Vampires and Wolves around me. They were easily surprised I could do that. Yeah, I need to explain to them what I am. "And you're going to wish you never threatened my family and friends." I chuckled to myself. "You can hurt me all you want. But you touch my loved ones and you'll be seeing the light once and for all. You've had enough life being alive for nearly 600 years. I say your time is almost up. But for now, I saw leave and don't come back here. I don't want any trouble." I straightened up out of my crouch and wiped the dirt off my jeans. "Ugh great, you made me get blood on my new shirt." I turned to face her.

She started at me and let out a soft growl. "Fine then, we will leave. You're lucky Swan." Her and her sisters began walking towards the opposite side of the woods. I moved my arms to make sure I had control over them myself and thank god it did. Hmm, I'd have to learn the spell that she used to control me. That may come in handy.

The burning sensation that I merely brushed away while this incident went down, came back at me full force. It felt like someone was stabbing me. I gasped and collapsed to my knees weak. Carlisle and Stefan were the first two by my side. "Bella! Is it your ribs?" Carlisle asked and reached his hand out hesitant. I shook my head no as everyone gathered.

"My ribs are fine-" I gasped for air. "-Stefan it's the tattoo. It's happening. Like gran said." He locked eyes with me and a look of understandment formed. I was growing weak just like gran said I would. I'm starting to lose my powers. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain grew and I choked out a small cry.

"Edward! Get over here!" Stefan demanded. "NOW!" He said louder. I felt a cool breeze brush by me as Edward must have passed. "You need to hold her. Please, she needs you." He pleaded not knowing what else to say.

I was being shifted and placed into cold arms. I could feel myself slowly slipping into unconsciousness. "Bella, my beautiful, Bella. What's wrong? What do you mean it's the tattoo? Oh, my, how I've missed you being in my arms." I felt his nose brush against my neck. "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry." It was starting to become difficult staying awake. I wasn't to give in and let my body put itself into a deep sleep as it eats away at my powers.

But someone wasn't going to let that happen. "K-kiss her." The words were force through someone's teeth but it wasn't Stefan's. It was Nick's. He was telling Edward to kiss me. Please, do it, just do it. I've missed his lips. I missed him. As much as I want to deny it, I still love him and want him. I can't hold back no more. This Soul Mate connect is becoming so strong, that I can't be away no more and I need him. I need him to live. Suddenly, Edward's lips brushed mine.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (:**


End file.
